Argument
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Soul leaves the apartment when a fight escalates between him and Maka. Torn hearts and regrets ensues. But Soul will come back, right? One-shot


**Hi! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**I haven't posted anything in a while.. So here ya guys go :) I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

...

This feeling...

Where you get into an argument with someone you have shared a bond through out the years.

Someone you love.

And that argument... Was just too much to bear.

This feeling...

I hate this feeling...

The feeling which you don't know who's right or wrong.

There are tears rolling down my cheeks. I was in my bed, hugging my legs to my chest.

I was just there in my dark bed room. Silently crying to myself.

I was wrong. I knew it right from the start of our argument. But my pride just swallowed all of me.

My body twitched as I heard a loud slam of a door.

That must be Soul. He must've left the apartment already. I can't feel his soul anymore.

What have I done?

I shook my head and continuously cried.

My body slid slowly to lie on my bed.

I wiped my tears with my pillow, muttering the words I should've said while I still had the chance...

I'm so sorry, Soul. I really am.

I sniffed as all the words came rushing into her mind.

My eyes slowly closed and eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later, I have woken up.

My eyes opened, and I blinked a few times before realizing it was already morning.

My eyes were in pain.

It had shrunken because of last night.

I slowly sat up and hugged myself as I looked at the window.

Squinting my eyes, I sighed.

The guilt inside of me was still stirring in.

Then I heard a thud from outside the room.

My heart momentarily fluttered, as I thought that it was Soul, not even bothering checking if it was really his wavelength.

I just had to see.

I ran to open my door and ran to the kitchen.

"Soul?" my smile faded as I saw Blair in her cat form cooking.

She looked at me. "Oh, good morning, Maka. Sorry if I woke you up"

I swallowed hard. It wasn't Soul. It was false hope.

I looked at her.

"H-have you seen Soul?"

She tilted her head. "I haven't seen him around. Not yet at least. Why's that, Maka?"

I swallowed again. His soul. I still can't feel his soul.

Don't tell me...?

He didn't come back last night?

I shivered and covered my face with my hands.

I tried to suppress my tears but it was no good.

I sat down on my legs on the floor. I had already broken down in front of Blair.

"Maka! What's wrong?" I could feel Blair coming towards me. She tugged on my shirt.

"Did something happen between you and Soul?"

I tried to wipe the tears off of my face but it was no use. I can't stop crying.

"Soul and I had an argument... A really bad argument... Last night, he left the apartment because of the fight we had..." I explained slowly.

I cried some more. "Blair, this is all my fault! He may not come back because of what happened..."

I could hear her sigh. She climbed up my shoulder and pressed her head against my cheek.

"It isn't your fault, Maka. Soul just needs space and so do you. I'm sure he'll come back" her words were reassuring.

"But what if he doesn't?" I can't help but feel negative.

Blair sighed. "I'm sure he'll come back... He'll come back"

* * *

I stepped in front of our apartment door. I was outside and I just came back from Black Star and Tsubaki's house.

Ever since last night, I have taken refuge in it.

I was wrong.

I shouldn't have taken me and Maka's argument so far.

I should've had said sorry while I had the chance.

I shouldn't have been a coward and left the apartment.

What have I done?

I scratched my head thinking of what words will I say to her when I face her.

This was hard.

Now, I'm on the verge of doom. Literally.

What if she hates me?

What if she doesn't forgive me?

What if we end up breaking our partnership?

I shook my head at the horrible thoughts that keep popping into my head.

On my left hand was a book. It was newly bought and it had ribbons wrapped around it.

And most importantly, there was a letter that says "I'm sorry" taped on it.

It's not a bribe. Or that's what I think.

I just want to make her happy and amend for what I have done to her.

I made her sad. I made the girl I love sad.

I just want to hug her tightly and say my apologies and regrets.

I breathed deeply and placed my hand on the knob.

...

The door opened to Blair and Maka's surprise. They both looked at the figure.

"Maka" Soul was quite surprised to see Maka sitting on the floor, crying.

"S-Soul?" Maka slowly stood up. Blair had already climbed down from her shoulder.

"Maka, about last night... I-I-I'm really s-!" Soul was cut off as Maka ran to him and swung her arms around his neck.

"Soul! I'm glad you're back! Don't you know how worried I've been!?" Maka shouted and cried as she continued to hug him.

Soul smiled faintly and dropped the book from his hand. He hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Maka. It's my fault. I've been a jerk"

Soul could feel Maka shake her head.

"A part of it was my fault. I'm sorry too" Maka whispered, still crying.

Soul snickered. "How long are you gonna cry?"

"Shut up" Maka said as she still held Soul close to her.

Blair rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok, I'm just in the kitchen, in case you need me"

The cat slowly strutted towards the kitchen.

Maka and Soul broke their hug.

"Oh!" Soul bent to pick up the book that fell from his hand earlier.

He gave it to Maka with a shy smile. "A peace offering"

Maka smiled back. "Thank you, Soul"

They looked at each other in the eyes.

They eventually broke the eye contact as Blair shouted from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on me today! It's ready!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Fish?"

Maka smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen. Soul followed.

They've said their regrets. They've said their apologies.

But there are some things they haven't said yet.

They'll say it.

On the right time.

"I love you"


End file.
